Kardashian, Arisu, and Xiaomu in Endless Frontier!
by Pie11644
Summary: Kitsuna is back! This is a sequel to my NXC story! While on vacation with Klonoa and Gantz on the beach discussing about her new tour in Endless Frontier later in July she goes for a dip in the ocean and finds a portal that she is instantly sucked into. She finds herself in Reiji and Xiaomu's world seeing herself in her human form. The 3 are then sucked into an unknown world...
1. Orchestral Army!

Okay! Time for a new story with my OC Kitsuna Kardashian! The Dimesional Celebrity Kitsune just for those who didnt read my Namco X Capcom Story! ENJOY!

Opening For Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier EXCEED!(The game didnt leave Japan but lets make it seem as if Kitsuna were in the game... Kitsuna is in her human form by the way...):

The scene starts with two blue birds flying down over the Endless Frontier in the clouds. The scene then switches to Neige's face and as the camera moves down to her...ahem...'assets' it then reveals her smiling at the sky along with Alady(Me: Or is it Aledy?) standing next to her. The scene then seitches to a sky like atmosphere and then the camera switches to Alfimi showing her assets until the camera moves out to reveal her and Axel. The scene then switches to a ship and then shows Haken taking off his hat with Aschen standing behind him on the ship. The scene then switches to a cherry blossom tree and Kaguya is standing there praying. The scene then switches to the Oni village where Suzuka is shown holding her fan laughing haugthly with Jaky-GUN-Oh in the background. The scene the switches a cross gate to Kitsuna showing her assets from bottom to top to the point where the camera zooms out of her lips as she sucks on a piece of licorice until it reveals her and Xiaomu waving their fingers to greet the audience while Reiji leans on the wall. The scene then switches to a fututre like audience to KOS-MOS not making any expression.

The scene then switches to all the mechs ready to fight. One mech makes a flame and it zooms out to show the title. The scene then switches to Neige dancing around spinning showing her...ahem 'assets' to her then flying up in the air as she cries. The scene then switches to Alady practicing his moves. The scene then switches to Axel and Alfimi who are sitting on monuments. Alfimi looks down and see's Haken, Kaguya,Aschen and Suzuka. Kaguya and Haken smile until the scene switches to Xiaomu, Reiji,Kitsuna and KOS-MOS standing in an unknown area. Kitsuna is floating above next to Reiji and Xiaomu who smirk as the wind blows in their hair.

The scene then switches to all the girls at a lake. Everyone adjusting to the water by showing skin. Aschen went to her DTD mode, Kaguya takes off her thigh highs,Suzuka makes sure her skirt doesnt touch the water and Kitsuna is in her nude form with her hair obiediently to cover her assets. Neige playfully runs in the lake as Aschen tries to push KOS-MOS into the water. Xiaomu saddens seeing that her chest wasnt big enough. Kitsuna puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Xiaomu then leers at Neige and Kaguya while Kitsuna smirks as the splash water on each other like kids. Xiaomu and Kitsuna then turn to Alfimi and Suzuka who are adjusting to the water and they go in.

Kitsuna then whispers a plan into Xiaomu's ears making her smirk. The scene then switches to Xiaomu and Kitsuna who roughly splashes water on Neige and Kaguya. Neige yelles at them and Xiaomu and Kitsuna high five each other as they laugh at them. The scene then switches to Alady fighting off a mech seemingly having a tough time until laser mirror blast shoot at the mech. Alady then turns around to see Neige who smirks at him. Alady smirks back. The scene then switches to Axel and Alfimi fighting a dragon monster with their swords. The scene then switches to the four dark evil ones not completelu showing their faces. The scene then switches to Alady clashing fists with the mech making a huge blast.

The scene then switches to Alady who is standing on a cliff barely able to get up. Neige then runs over to help him and the two stand there watching the sunset of the Endless Frontier. The scene then switches to the two mechs to the final scene where our 12 heroes stand. From Left to Right: Suzuka, Aschen,Kaguya,Haken,Axel, Alady and Neige in the center,Alfimi then Reiji,Xiaomu,Kitsuna who is making a pose with her hand twirling her hair, and KOS-MOS...(Me: Its too bad this game never came out in US)

Kitsuna's POV:

Bounty Hunting was great and all but it was time for a vacation from it all. I told Klonoa and Gantz to pack their because I told them we were going on a beach vacation for a few weeks. Gantz didnt want to at first being the work a holic he his but I forced him to go anyway. The days were fun and romantic too when Klonoa wasnt around...Gantz and I we're currently on the beach at night sitting in the sand while Klonoa decided to sleep early in the beach house. My head was leaned on his shoulder. "Arent you glad we came?" I asked. "Yeah I am...I gotta admit! Spending time with you babe is alot better than bounty hunting all the time" Gantz said. I giggled. "Yeah...you know I wonder if our friends from our other worlds are thinking about us now" I said.

Gantz gave me a confused look. "Your still thinking about them? Geez that was a year ago! You can visit them anytime on your tours babe" Gantz said. "Yeah but thats late in the summer which is so far away..." I said. "Where do you have to go this time?" Gantz asked. "Endless Frontier" I said. "Endless Frontier? What kind of name for a world is that?" Gantz asked. "Hey its a great place and full of nice people. I havent been there in years!" I said. "Whatever..." Gantz said. I sighed and got up. "Im going for a swim" I said. "In the dark?!" Gantz asked shocked. "Yep!" I said. I then dive into the water.

As I swam under the night sky I then saw under the sea a deep blue light in the shape of a circle. Around the light were spikey metal shapes that surrounded it. "Hmm?" I asked from under the water. Nearby a sea urchin with a starfish then swims near me and atomically it sticks onto my chest. I freak out and instantly pull it off and scratch my chest. "MMMM!" I cry because the scratched hurt a bit. Small black mist then escapes from my chest. _'Woah that was close! What if my mother escaped from out of there again?'_ I thought. I then relised that I was running out of air so I quickly begin to swim up to the surface. The blue light from before then brightens up and begins to suck everything in the ocean including me! I begin to swim for my life and it eventually tired me out and I was sucked into it...

"Maybe she's dead" I heard. "I hope not! Kitsuna is like my only friend that's a kitsune..." I heard. I slowly woke up and to my shock I saw Reiji and Xiaomu looking at me. "Kitsuna!" Xiaomu cries cheerfully. I slowly get up and was instently greeted by a hug from her. "Woah! Xiaomu and Reiji? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We we're gonna ask you! Well since you came into our world" Reiji said. "What? Im in your world?" I asked shocked. "Where are we exactly?" "Your at Shinra HQ!" Xiaomu said happily. "One question: Why are you in a purple string bikini?" "More importantly why did you partially flood the office?" Reiji asked. "Well the last thing I remember was that I was swimming and I saw a blue portal like thing underwater and it sucked me in" I said.

"Portal you say? Interesting...and at the same time Saya is around causing trouble...could she be trying to merge the worlds again?" Reiji asked. "Saya? But she's dead! I saw you shoot her" I said. "Apparently she's not dead! Im surprised myself!" Reiji said. "Since your around you could help us investigate and maybe we could help you go back to your world" "OR!" Xiaomu butted in as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. "We could go to the arcade together! And then the coffee shop!" Xiaomu said. "Well I dont know and..." I began. I then gasped seeing my hand. "Woah! Whats wrong?" Xiaomu asked. "Im in my human form...I dont remember changing into my human form...Unless...OH NO! Katuna probably escaped from my body!" I cried. "You mean your mother demon spirit?" Xiaomu asked. "Yeah! This is bad...what if she's runnning around causing chaos...what if...she finds Saya?" I cried.

"Ok calm down! Lets go investigate this matter with our own hands" Reiji said. "But im not a Shinra agent..." I said. "You are now!" Reiji said. "Yeah cmon Kitsune Buddy! Your running with us now!" Xiaomu said happily. "Well im not gonna go out half naked" I said. I stick my hands up in the air and my hair obeidently wraps itself around my body. It then unwraps itself revealing my signature outfit: A black bikini top with silver studs, black leather slit sidded pants with one side being pants and the other side being short shorts, with a red g string stuck out of the pants purposely, and high heeled sandels. I flipped my hair and my Mechanical Yellow HairBow then appears clipped on in it. Xiaomu raised an eyebrow. "That barely counts as covered. Your still half naked you know. And whats with the g string?" I blushed at that. "Im a woman! Ive always worn this" I said. "Aside from that...do you have any weapons Kitsuna?" Reiji asked. I snapped my fingers and my interchangeable chainsaw then appearred in my hands. "Good! Lets get going!" Reiji said.

All of a sudden the windows then cracked and the wind blew harshly. "What the hell?!" Reiji shouted. "What is this?" Xiaomu cried. I saw at the window the portal from before! It was floating in mid air. "Its the portal that sucked me in!" I cried. The three of us slowly began to fly and we each grip onto the desk. We soon eventually gave in and the portal then sucked us in...

We woke up seeing that we we're in a tunnel with card like designs. "Good your awake" Reiji said. "Where the hell are we?" I asked. "Who knows! But im starting to think that maybe Katuna AND Saya may have found their way into this world" Xiaomu said. "That may be likely but-" Reiji began. "Watch out!" I cried. I then pushed both Xiaomu and Reiji out of the way with my magic. "What the hell was that for?" Xiaomu asked. I then pointed at the stone that was now in the ground that could have crushed them. "You just save our lives..." Reiji said. "Dont get all mushy now Reiji! Its not like you" I said smiling. "Whatever! Im gonna find out who tried to kill us and rip their heads off!" Xiaomu said. The three of us then walked through the area for awhile. All of a sudden we saw four people. One was a grey haired man with black clothing and a cowboy hat,another was a green haired woman or android, one was a black and red haired girl in an all white and black outfit with a chest that was twice as big as my own and the blue haired girl next to her had a horn in her forehead with an all exposed midriff that seemed to be her only source of appeal...

"Hm? Whos there?" Reiji asked. "looks like a human...and some other races too..." Xiaomu said. I nodded at that. "Hey Xiaomu may they are the ones that dropped the statue before" I whispered. "Hey your right! HEY Are you guys the one that dropped a huge statue on us awhile ago?!" Xiaomu asked angrily. "What statue? Oh you mean the one we had to use to break the door?" cowboy asked. "Oh right! Did it hit you guys? Are you ok?" Cowgirl asked. "If it did hit us we wouldnt be here to yell at you moron! All you'll see here is a nasty mess!" Xiaomu said. "Thank god I saved them" I said. "On a different subject...who are you? I could make assumptions but..." Android Lady began. "Who are we? I'm Reiji Arisu! The little one is Xiaomu and this is Kitsuna" Reiji said. "Right! Reiji, Xiaomu and Kitsuna! Those red and black clothes..." Cowboy began.

He then turned to me and scanned me up and down. "Well the only thing red about you is your hair and your g string" He said with a smirk. "Hey quit starring you perv!" I yelled. "If you dont want people starring I suggest pulling your pants up because you look like stripper!" Android Lady said. "Who are you calling stripper you flat chested witch!?" I asked angrily. "Easy Kitsuna" Reiji said. "They totally match the descriptions! They must be part of the Orchestral Army!" Midriff said. "Hey you there? Are you another werefox?" "Ah! You got me! Im surprised you know what I am! Let me guess...you're a Shiki Oni and a high ranking one!" Xiaomu began. "I am!" Midriff said. She then turned to me. "And are you a Spiritual Fox?" I asked. "Yeah I am! You seem quite sharp for an oni!" I said smiling. _'And im not talking about the horn on your head' I thought._

"Strange its like ive seen you before but I just dont know where" Midriff said. "Well you've probably seen me before because I happen to be-" I began but Xiaomu butted in. "-However I am an ancient Sage Fox with over 700 years of experience! Show me some manners girlie!" Xiaomu said happily. "Isnt it past your bed time old woman?" Android Lady asked. "Oh is it naptime already?" Xiaomu asked. "...HEY!" "Aww your so cute when your stupid Grandma!" Midriff said. "Xiaomu you are nowhere near old! Have you forgotten that im over 18,000 years?" I asked. "Oh thats right..." Xiaomu said. "Then I guess that makes you an older lady then!" Midriff said chuckling. "Maybe but she sure has a hot bod for an older woman" Cowboy said scanning me up an down. "Yeah uh...im not interested..." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Enough joking around! I dont know who you are but i'd like an explanation for whats going on!" Reiji said. "We're just doing a favor...nothing personal but your going down!" Cowboy said. "Hey Haken wasnt that girl from the Orchestral Army wearing black on red? These people are-" Cowgirl began. "UGH I dont care about your nonesene! Bring it on if your not scared!" Xiaomu said. "Im ready when you are Xiaomu!" I said. "Xiaomu! Kitsuna calm down! We dont know whats going on here!" Reiji said. "No! Foxy and Foxier is right Skunk Scalp! I like getting things over with fast too! Well not some things..." Haken said. "It seems you're unwilling to help us! Still Im not going to die in some unknown world like this!" Reiji said angrily. "Heh, I like you! If I wasnt about to kick your ass, I'd buy you a drink! Especially you Sexy Fox!" Haken said winking at me. "Yeah I have a boyfriend..." I said. "Is he here now?" Haken asked. "No..." I said. "Some boyfriend...I want you to know that I would never do that to-" Haken began. I then pull out my chainsaw and slice a tip of his hair off. "WOAH! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Haken asked shocked. "Less talking more fighting! AHHHH!" I then charge in and fight them alongside Xiaomu and Reiji...

After awhile of fighting...

Reiji, Xiaomu and I pant heavily and we seemingly lost the fight. "Tch...These people are strong!" Reiji said. "Yeah they sure can fight..." Xiaomu said. "They really dont know how to dress at all!" I said. "At least I dont look like a stripper!" Android Lady said. "Oh shut up robot crap!" I yelled. "You guys are tough too! Especially you with that chainsaw Stripper Fox. Although Its too bad your outnumbered" Haken said. "Now tell me what the Orchestral Army is planning!" "What the hell are you talking about? We dont know about any armies or orchestras here!" Reiji yelled. "Xiaomu and I are agents from the Shinra Agency" Reiji said. "The two of us are from the Substance World" "And Im from the Phantom World" I said. "Yeah and we dont know what your w**** chest real army is anyway!" Xiaomu yelled. "Didnt Saya and Katuna mention something about the "Substance an Phantom World too?" Cowgirl asked.

"Where the hell did you hear those NAMES?" I asked. "The werefox Saya and the Spirtual Voodoo Fox Katuna said you three are villains chasing after her" Midriff said. "We are not your enemies! We are here to track Saya down and have Kitsuna seal Katuna away" Reiji said. "Woah there agent do you have any proof that your telling the truth?" Haken asked. "Well lemmie ask you this Cowboy: Do you have proof that Saya and Katuna are not lying?" I asked. "You have a point there Stripper Fox" Haken said. "I am not a stripper!" I yelled. "So do we believe them or what?" Haken asked. "Any one have a coin we could flip?" Cowgirl asked. "This is ridiculous! Reiji! Kitsuna! We dont need to deal with these people! Lets just hunt down Saya and Katuna and find these monsters working for Ouma" Xiaomu said. "Wait what are these monsters working for Ouma?" Midriff asked.

"Ouma is a group of creatures and Saya is the leader" Reiji said. "What about this Katuna person?" Midriff asked. "Katuna is my evil corrrupted mother and see is supposed to be sealed away into my chest on my mark" I said. "Im sorry did we hurt you?" Cowgirl asked. "Honey...just do me a favor and stop talking..." I said. Android Lady suddenly revealed more skin out of nowhere. "Aw are your butts all sore from the tremendous ass kicking we dished out?" "I seriously thought you were going to kill us! Your stupid Bimbo bot has no intention of apologizing!" Xiaomu cried. "You think you have it bad? I am famous! I dont deserve to be treated this way! What if there was paparazzi around? They would have been like 'Kitsuna Kardashian beteaned by stripperic locals and a perverted Cowboy!" I cried. "Did you just say Kitsuna Kardashian?" Cowgirl asked. "I see! I thought you looked familar!" Midriff said. "Your just now reconzing me?" I asked annoyed. "Well I thought you were just an imposter!" Midriff said.

"So your a celeberty huh? What are you famous for?" Haken asked. "Stripping maybe?" Android asked. "No! Im a Dimensional Celebrity Singer! And since you guys no me Im guessing ive been here before on my Dimensional tour and if you guys also must know I live a double life as a Bounty Hunter too" I said. "A Bounty Hunter aye? Kinda like me!" Haken said smirking. "I think I like you a whole lot Stripper Fox!" "Ugh I am not a stripper im a celeberty singer!" I cried. "I cant believe I got to fight with Kitsuna Kardashian! Such an honor! My name is Kaguya Nanbu! This belly showing girl is my friend Suzuka and that is Aschen!" She said. "So you guys do know me...What world is this anyway?" I said annoyed. "Endless Frontier" Haken said. "I knew this place was familar! Im supposed to be going on tour here towards the end of summer!" I said. "Do you think I can get an autograph?" Suzuka said. "Gee I dont know! Im gonna have to think about that considering that your blue mech nearly blasted my top off and Miss Blowup over there sliced a thick end of my hair!" I said. "A bikini barely counts as a top" Aschen said.

"Where did Saya and Katuna go?" Reiji asked. "The sexy bodies left the castle" Haken said. "Eww thats my mom your talking about..." I say in digust. "Damn we lost them...they set you all up and they got away" Reiji said. "It cant get any worse for you three huh?" Suzuka asked. "You the idiots who let yourselves be tricked! Dont act like none of this is your fault!" Xiaomu said. "Yeah! I should have you all arrested for attacking a Television Personality!...But I wont since your with a cute guy..." I said. "Oh im cute huh?" Haken asked smirking. "SOMEWHAT cute! And dont forget I have a boyfriend whose a bounty hunter too!" I said. "Really now? Lucky little devil!" Haken said. "I think we should understand each other more..." Reiji said.

After awhile of talking...

"So why are you here Haken?" Reiji asked. "I think we're trying to get wherever you came from. We want to use the transport device to leave" Haken said. "Back into the deepest part of the castle huh?" All right I'll escort you all there" Reiji said. "We need to make sure we know how to get back once we catch Saya and seal away Katuna" Reiji said. "Okay we'll team up for now Zebra Boy!" Haken said. "Amazing! Lets go Haken Browning!" Reiji said. "Well we can learn more about each other along the way...right Celebrity Stripper Fox?" Haken asked wrapping his arms around my waist. My hair obidently grabbed his arm and pryed it off my waist. "Yeah...im not a stripper im a singer!" I said. "That is some tough hair though!" Haken said surprise. "Spiritual Foxes like myself are full of surprises" I said stroking my hair. My hair purred at that making everyone jump. "Did your hair just purr?" Suzuka asked shocked. "Yeah my hair as kinda a living creature that does whatever I say" I said smirking. We all then began walking. "Reiji, Kitsuna things are getting pretty complicated now.." Xiaomu said."Yeah im worried about Gantz and Klonoa! They probably think I drowned or something!" I said. "We wont get anywhere if we complain" Reiji said. "I never thought that a flux in Shibuya would open somewhere like this here" Xiaomu said. "Or a portal from beneth the sea..." I said. "Another day another world! Lets just do what we came here for and go home!" Reiji said.

R&R! WOW THATS A LOT OF WORDS! Hope you guys like this story so far! Tell me what you think!


	2. Cardia and Pirate Anne Sirena!

How about some more viewers and reviews huh? Look I dont blame you guys for not liking this. I mean Endless Frontier didn't sell well in America which is probably the reason why EXCEED didnt come to America too. Either way I just need to know if anyone likes this story or not! ENJOY!

We traveled throughout the castle and kept fighting monsters along the way. Reiji, Xiaomu and I finally lead everyone to we're we came from on the bottom floor from a purple clock portal. "Here we are! That clock like object on the wall...we came out of that" Reiji said. "Intersting. Looks like theres someone who wants to tell us something..." Haken said. "I didnt see her when we got here. Come to think of it she looks a lot like Aschen. Only Pink!" I said. "Meaning she must be an android too judging by the blades on her arms" Reiji said. "Oh did you hear that Kitsuna?" Xiaomu asked elbowing me. "'Lets play with my knives'" She said in a sing song voice. I giggle at that. "I didnt say that!" The pink android said. "Woah she's alive!" Kaguya cried. "Who are you?" Aschen asked. "My name is Cardia Basirissa. Model number W06" Cardia said. "Where do I know that from?" Aschen asked. "Dont tell me you lost your memory in the crash" Cardia said. "Are you talking about Mai Tierria?" Haken asked. "Is Mai Tierra the huge thing I was sleeping in when you found me in Lost Herencia?" Kaguya asked. "What? Mighty? Sleeping? Huge thing?...Oh I get it we're having a more mature kind of conversation are we?" Xiaomu asked. " Heh heh...I don't know about that Xiaomu" I said. "Cmon sure we are Kitsuna! I think you might want to get out of here Oni Girl" Xiaomu said. "I know your being stupid on purpose and im not going to react to it" Suzuka said. "Remember they gave us a short summary of what happened while we were on our way here" Reiji said. "If I remember right its a battleship that creshed twenty years ago and Haken and Aschen found it right?" "Yeah but thats history...I dont like talking about the past" Haken said. "I know how you feel" I said. "Did you come here to find us because of what we did on the ship?" Haken asked. Silence..."Um hellooo can you talk? Aschen, she your sister? Try talking to her" I said. "I dont know.." Aschen said. Cardia then got in a fighting stance. "So be it! All I got to do is complete my mission!" Cardia said. "What kind of mission?" Aschen asked. "The kind that I dont need to explain to you!" Cardia said. "Sheesh and I thought Aschen had a sharp tounge..." I muttered.

CUE SCREEN CRACK!(Me: Thats what happens every time a fights about to start in the game)

Pre Dialogue Before the Fight:

Kitsuna: You just have to teach me those dance moves Suzuka! That way I can show my boyfriend!

Suzuka: I'd be honored to teach you! Your boyfriend will love seeing you move since you have such amazing implants in all of your curves!

We fought it out with Cardia and a few other monsters. I charged in using multiple chainsaw attacks. My chainsaw then instantly changes function into a bazooka and I blast at the monsters. My chainsaw then turns into my guitar and I play it loudly unleashing a full blast of music which blasts the enemies as music notes come out. I then put it away and take off my Mechanical HairBow and push a button and a sword knife shoots out. I give Xiaomu the signal and she traps Cardia with her 'Xiaomu Wave'. Reiji and I then charge at the wave slicing it with our swords and defeat Cardia.

Post Dialogue After the Fight:

Kitsuna: You think I can see your sword for awhile?

Kaguya: Hee hee! As long as you give me an autograph!

"Dmage surpassing 70%...Unable to continue mission..." Cardia said. "Cardia what is your mission?" Aschen asked. "There is no reason to tell you! Ive been waiting 23 years for it..." Cardia then jumped away. "Woah talk about some sister drama! You ok Aschen?" I asked. Aschen said nothing. "Hah we scared her away! That was one short tempered robot!" Xiaomu said. "I dont understand the tech level here. Its all mixed up" Reiji said. "Very preceptive of you. Mr. Agent! You did say you've traveled across several different worlds" Haken said. "The pink lady may have come from the world I live in...Lost Herecia" "Whats her connection to Old n Busty Karakuri here? She's acting all weird" Suzuka said. "I am not weird. Im me I think..." Aschen said. "Hmm maybe some critical function or something got switched off in her robo brain" Xiaomu said. "I think she's just Aschen!" Kaguya said. "Ugh I dont really get whats going on but why dont we just cut to the chase okay?" I said. "What ever you say Hot Fox lets take a better look at the transport machine in the wall" Haken said.

After awhile...

"So how is it?" Suzuka asked. "The power is completely shut down" Aschen said. "The machine runs on magic power and I dont feel anything from it" Kaguya said. "Damni it! So we cant go back to our world?!" Reiji asked. "I dont know about that but I know we cant use this thing anymore..." Kaguya said. "Wait hold on! I can just call for my Dimensional Limo!" I said getting my cellphone out of my bikini top. "Dimensional Limo?" Suzuka asked. "Yeah it allows me to travel between worlds when im on my tours" I said. "Why couldn you use that before?! Come to think of it why couldnt you use that when we previously met?!" Reiji yelled. "Oh relax Reiji I just..." I began as I raised my phone in the air for a signal. I then frowned. "No signal..." I cried.

"What? Does that mean we're stuck here forever!?" Xiaomu cried. "I dont believe it! My fans! My fortune! How am I going to perform between worlds again?! I'll never get to see my boyfriend again! I'll have no choice but to become a celebrity for ONE WORLD!" I cried. "You make it seem as fame in one world isnt enough" Reiji said. "IT ISNT! I AM A KARDASHIAN! AND KARDASHIANS ARE FAMOUS 'WORLDS WIDE!'" I yelled. "Maybe this isnt such a bad place...a womans got to look on the bright side of everything and plan for the future" Suzuka said. "Hmmm..." Xiaomu and I said. "Okay Reiji! I want a big house and two kids! And Kitsuna will perform at shows so we can pay bills" Xiaomu said. "Hey how come I have to do work while you two get to live the family life? If we're gonna be living here im gonna be the woman of the house!" I said. "Hey Vixens...i haven accepted that we're going to be living here yet" Reiji said.

"Saya and Katuna may be plannning on leaving here so they must have some other way in mind" Reiji said. "Have you forgotten the Cross Gates? Moving between worlds isnt anything new here" Haken said. "Why dont you guys come along with us?" Kaguya asked. "Maybe you can find a way home...and I still wanna pay you back for beatening you up too" Kaguya said sweetly. "Ohhh its gonna take a lot more than an apology to clear that debt up" Xiaomu said. Kaguya then turned to me. "Please? It will be such an honor to travel with my FAVORITE singer!" Kaguya said. I blushed and giggled at that. "Well if I must..." "Oh cmon Kitsuna your not seriously gonna let a little flattery get to you are you?" Xiaomu asked.

"Aside from that...is it alright you you Haken?" Reiji asked. "Okay pilgrims Welcome to the Endless Frontier! Heh...Kardashian and Arisu in Wonderland...if you find any white rabbits let me know so I can shoot them!" Haken said. "Heh heh...I think I like you..." I said. "Really now?" Haken asked smirking. "Sureeee...but not like how you think" I said. Haken continued to stare at me and I blushed and turned away. "OKAY lets go!" I said walking away. I then stopped for a moment and looked a Haken seeing him grinning. "Now hows about you quit starring at my ass!?" I yelled. My hair then acted on its own and slapped his cheek. "Ow! Hey!" He cried. "Sorry! My hair acted on its own!" I chuckled and then walked away with the others.

We all then met the castle and went to some ruins and saw a pink cat like human in a short kimono and garter straps. "Oh wow! It didnt take you guys very long did it?" Koma asked. "Yeah we just got back" Haken said. "Would you like to buy something first? Maybe you'd like to you know...rest up before we go?" Koma asked. "Whos this?" Xiaomu asked. "Looks like a nekomata! Look! Her ears are alot like mine! Only they almost look like her hair" I said. "Is this creature a merchant? These worlds really do have an interseting mix of races" Reiji said. "Ohhh are you Kitsuna Kardashian? I would just love it if you'd use your ton of cash to buy whatever you want here!" Koma said as money signs appeared in her eyes. "Sure maybe..." I said. "Anyway i have bad news" Haken said. "What happened? Isnt there a transport device in Mirabislis Castle?" Koma asked.

"Its not working...but as you can see we have more people with us! Its alot more fun now!" Kaguya said happily. "Nows not the time to get all excited about haing a muscleman and a fox girl here...Although I certainly dont mind having you here along with your cash Kitsuna Kardashian..." Koma said. "Hey you cant go insulting people you just met" Reiji said. "Yeah you stuck up cosplay magnet! Why I oughta-" Xiaomu began. "Oh I mean! You guys said that Saya and Katuna were coming this way right?" Xiaomu asked. "Oh I met them...They left and they bought so much stuff from me!" Koma said happily. "Im not pleased that the enemy restocked her stuff" Haken said. "Where did they go?" I asked. "Oh Saya did some amazing hip swaying walk and headed off towards the Ziegel Road along with Katuna" Koma said. "If we're lucky we might see them again in no time at" Haken said. "Lets go make them pay!" Kaguya said. "They need a lesson!" Aschen said. "Ha ha ha! I'll make them know what happens when you mess with me!" Suzuka said. "Their enthusiasm for revenge is a little unsettling..." Xiaomu said. "Uh huh..." I said nodding. "You ok with this Reiji?" "Not like we have a choice. This is our only hope to returning to our worlds. Sometimes we gotta take a walk to the dark side" Reiji said. "Hey wait! Dont talk like we're bad guys! I just enjoy dispensing justice!" Haken said.

We then decided to buy things from Koma for awhile all I bought was a Healing Pill and a few Mochi Balls. We then decided to go for a rest and we then set off.

"So this is a piece of debris that fell from the sky during the war? Is this a tower?" Reiji asked. "The place looks wide open to me" I said. "Yeah you dopes said it was blocked!" Xiaomu said. "Who are you calling a dope?" Suzuka asked. "Wait its opened?" "Your right! It looks like its been blasted open!" Kaguya said. "You think Saya and Katuna did this?" Haken asked. "Well I didnt think Saya had the power to do this thing..." Xiaomu said. "Well my mom can. Dont forget she's a corrupted spirt Vixen of Voodoo" I said. "Well lets keep moving" Haken said. We all then go in.

"Man... this place is a mess!" Haken said. "Word! I think I just stepped in mud!" I said in digust as I scrap my heel in the ground. "Well Kitsuna it did come ccrashing out of the sky a few years ago. Its not surprising that its not clean" Kaguya said. "Captain im decting multiple heat signatures" Aschen said. "Dont tell me a load of bad guys just rushed in here as soon as the door opened" Haken said. "Could it be Ouma? Or Maybe Katuna?" Xiaomu asked. "I dont sense Katuna nearby..." I said. "I dont sense Saya either" Reiji said. "Well lets find them so we can beat them up already" Suzuka said. "Well lets just get through here. I guess i'll use Night Fowl here to bust through these rocks in the way" Haken said. "Maybe I can help!" I say cracking my knuckles. "No thanks Pretty Red Fox I think I got-" Haken began. As my eyes turn purple I then summon multiple hexing energy and blast through several rocks. I look back at Haken and smirk at him seeing a surprised look on his face. "Ok...you can help then" He said.

Later on we then go through deeper in the cave only to see two water creatures. One was a mermaid with pinkish hair and pirate gear wearing only a black bikini top with a small jacket over it. The other was an all green like sea monster. "Oh hey. Your not allowed to pass through here...Go away" The mermaid said. "Ugh hello? Dont you know who I am? Im Kitsuna Kardashian!" I said. "Mmm Yes I do know who you are! Im a big fan of your music!" The mermaid said. "So you'll let us through?" I asked. "No! Now shoo!" The mermaid said. "Sorry fish lady...wait! Fish lady!?" Kaguya said shocked. "Well your half right anyway!" The mermaid said. "Half..? Oh I get it! A mermaid!" Reiji said. "Took ya'll long enough to figure out" I muttered.

"Your from the Ocean Country Varna Kanai right?" Suzuka asked. "Your absolutely correct little one! I dont have any prizes for you so scram!" The mermaid said. "Wow...take a look at her! I definetely need to step up my game and take her on for size!" Suzuka said. She then turned to me. "I could also say the same for you Kitsuna" she said. "All you gotta do is keep drinking hun" I said. "Drinking? Drink what?" Suzuka asked. "Trust me Suzuka their 'size has to be like twenty times yours and as for me about eight times or so" Xiaomu said. "You'll get there eventually" I said. "Heh heh just so you know im nowhere near my full potential just yet" The mermaid said. "What? I dont belive it!" Suzuka cried. "Okay thats just crossing the line..." Xiaomu said. "Captain ignore the puny ones! The girl in white and the red head in black are much greater threats to your superiority" The fishman said. "We're not threatening anybody...honest!" Kaguya said. "Yeah we aint do nothing!" I said.

"All right already you must be the Sirena Pirates that makes you Captain Anne Sirena and Chief Bonny Maxmad" Haken said. "Oho! You know who we are? Your good!" Anne said. "Heh! Im a bounty hunter. Ive been waiting for your names to show up on the list for a long time!" Haken said smirking. "Heck! If they we're in my world and if they were on the list my boyfriend and I would have got em by now" I said. "Well we're not wanted right now! Captain what do you want to do?" Bonny asked. "Hmm..." Anne sighed. "Who is this 'them' you speak of?" Aschen asked. "A pink robot woman was chasing that thing through here" Anne said.

"Stop being vague! What is this 'thing'?" Suzuka asked. "Before you get to that...did a woman in short shorts with grey hair and fox ears come through here?" Reiji asked. "Oh! And did you also see a nude like dark fox voodoo spirit with her?" I asked. "What are you even doing here anyway? Are you the ones who blew the door open?" Haken asked. "All this noise...i cant hear myself think!" Anne cried. "Lets jusst blow them all up Bonny!" She said smiling. "Blow us up?! But why?" Kaguya cried. "Captain Anne always thinks outside the box! Its too much trouble to answer all your questions so we'll kill you!" Bonny said. "WHAT? Wait! I have a career! Im a celebrity! And I thought you we're a fan of mine!" I cried. "I am! And I love your music. But upon meeting you I found out...that your annoying! So we're gonna kill you!" Anne said happily. "Okay Floatation Device we're not playing around either! We need to find about whats happening!" Haken said. "Ha your a funny guy Cowpoke! Dont underestimate us!" Anne said.

CUE SCREEN CRACK!

Pre Dialogue Before the Fight:

Kitsuna: You and me best friend! Alright?

Xiaomu: Ha ha! Yay! Its time for the worlds most dangerous kitsunes to show the enemy whose boss!

We fought it out against Anne and Bonny and I gave it everything I got.I then pull out Gantz' two twin handguns that I somehow stumbled upon and attack mulitple shots. I then attack using my chainsaw and drill it towards the enemy! We soon won.

Post Dialogue After the Fight:

Haken: You put on quite a show Pretty Fox! But hows about some further entertainment...

Kitsuna: Uh uh! You anit getting some!

"Whew! You guys sure are stong! Man nothing like a good brawl to clear my head!" Anne said relived. "As to your questions...the pink android was chasing after the Phantom that passed through here" "That was easy! Wait! The Phantom?!" Kaguya said shocked. "The Black Specter... Could that be the thing destroyed the entrance to this place?" Suzuka asked. "Who are you talking about? Whos the handsome black inspector?" Xiaomu asked. "No the Black Specter. Phantom is a humoid weapon that we're chasing for the bounty on it" Haken said. "Ooh so your on a bounty hunt huh? You mind if I get on this and we split the prize 50-50?" I asked. "Well I.." Haken began. "So Cardia was pursuing the Phantom Captain.." Aschen said. "Maybe this Cardia chick has something to do with the war too" Haken said. "Thanks a bunch Little Mermaid. We're gonna hit the trail!" "What a waste of time. We lost the fight and we lost track of those other guys" Anne said. "Other guys? Who?" Reiji asked. "None of your business Orca Hair! Asking questions will just get you into round two with us! Got it?" Anne asked. "No! We're done asking questions! Bye!" Kaguya said. "Ha ha ha! Alrighty then! Good luck landlubbers! And i'll be sure to catch your next gig Kitsuna Kardashian!" Anne said. "Yeah..I dont think I can consider you a fan after you just tried to kill me..." I said narrowing my eyes as I walked away with this others. "You should make sure she doesnt get a ticket to the show" Xiaomu whispered. "I'll have security ban all sea creatures from coming!" I said.

Well R&R guys if you liked it!


	3. A Creepy Desert Catman!

ENJOY! For those of you that like this story!

We all went deeper into a cave seeing a dark heavy robot. "Aw crap...there it is!" Haken cried. "Wh-what the hell? Is that guy in a power suit or something?" Xiaomu asked. "I doubt it! No man can fit in a suit that heavy!" I said. "Is that the Phantom you were talking about earlier?" Reiji asked. "Theres no mistaking it! This is the Personal Trooper...Phantom!" Aschen said. "Okay...so where's that karakuri girl that was supposed to be running after this thing?" Suzuka asked. "Maybe we've already passed her?" Kaguya asked. "If we DID pass her she probably would have sensed us and then fight with us again! But come to think of it...we didnt run into Katuna" I said. "Or Saya either...do you think this thing was waiting for us?" Reiji asked. "Whaddya say, big guy?" Haken asked. There was a moment of silence. "Okay Black Specter. You're not feeling very chatty right now. I didnt think you'd show up here though...we've been hearing things about you Mr. Phantom." Are we going to do this Haken? Here and now?" Kaguya asked. "Yeah this isn't the only target we have, and he's right in front of us!" Haken said. "Might as well take the oppurtunity right? Lets get this party started!"

CUE SCREEN CRACK!

Pre Dialogue Before the Fight:

Aschen: Why must you attack only wearing you hair on your body Stripper Fox?

Kitsuna: Oh like you can talk! Dont act all innocent when your not in your Double breasted Tramp D cup mode!

We fought it out with the Phantom. I used my hexing abilities and shocked the enemy. I then force it down. It was time for my special attack. I then rapidly wave my chainsaw at the enemy and the chainsaw was then surrounded by hexing aura and a beam shot out of the chainsaw sending Phantom to the sky. My hair then obediently wraps around my body as my clothes disappear. "Voodoo Tornado!" I said. My hair then extends itself further and spins like a tornado sucking up the enemy. My hair then shocks the enemy from inside with my hexing abilities. The Phantom was then defeated.

Post Dialogue After the Fight:

Kitsuna: Reiji stop spanking Xiaomu! You should treat us older kitsunes with respect!

Reiji: If you keep meddling in when I spank Xiaomu I'm gonna have to spank you too!

That was when the Phantom got away. "Hey! Come back here, you!" Haken cried. "The Phantom has escaped! I lost all signs of him!" Aschen said. "Damn! I guess our first match was a draw" Haken said. "'First match'? I dont wanna fight that thing again! It nearly cut my hair off!" I cried. "Maybe...but it was a pretty cool robot. I kinda liked the design" Xiaomu said. "Dont say things like that right now!" Kaguya cried. "We couldn't capture it, and now it might go back to our world again..." "Dont be sad Little Princess" I said. "Yeah we wont let it get away!" Suzuka said. "We have to follow it! Right now! Come on everyone!" " Wow! You seem more determined to find it than Haken is!" I said. "Of course I am! Now dont just stand there lets go!" Suzuka cried. "Easy now Pencil Princess!" I said narrowing my eyes. "The black robot, the pink android, Katuna and Saya too...it looks like a good number of people have been through here" Reiji said. "Does anybody know where we'll be when we get to the exit of this place?" "Southern Elfetale is on the other end of the Ziegel Road...its a little messy over there" Haken said. "A werewolf and a bomb girl are the rulers in that part of the world"

"A bomb girl? What's that supposed to mean? Does she have an even bigger rack than Kitsuna or Princess Family Size here?" Xiaomu asked. Haken tipped his head down to cover his face. "No...I mean she literally uses bombs..." I chuckled at that. "Son, Xiaomu just stop!" I laughed. "What? I was just saying..." She said. "Dont you mean that dandit you said is always sneaking into your world?" Kaguya asked. "Well you'll all find out for yourselves when we get there. Right now the Cross Gate can get us to Lost Herencia" Haken said. "It'll make things easier for us to follow where all these people have been running to" "After we get out of here, keep heading south. The Cross Gate will be there". I remember that theres a fortress nearby too, I think it was called Abuelita Castle"

"Hmm..well lets take a quick break and keep on the trail" Suzuka said. "Good idea!" I said. I then snap my fingers and a lawn chair along with a big box of licorice appeared. I then sat on the lawn chair and began eating my licorice and look up seeing everyone looking at me crazy. I pull out a licorice. "Want one?" I asked anyone in particular. "Ooh I'll have one!" Xiaomu said happily. She then took a piece of licorice and ate it. Reiji then spanked her. "OW! what was that for?" Xiaomu asked. "I said no eating sweets for a month!" Reiji scolded. Xiaomu then pulled me into a hug and cried. "There there everything will be alright!" I said. I glared at Reiji who didnt seem to care at what he did to Xiaomu.

We later on left the cave and went to the kingdom where it was all animal themed due to the pictures and statues of cats. "So this is the Abuelita Castle...what a strange place" Reiji said. "The owner must really like animals! Whats with that gigantic wolf head around the door there?" Xiaomu asked. "It's creepy right? I dont like it either!" I said. "Thats the ruler of this castle, Rubor Cucullus. Supposedly he was appointed to this position because of his great victories during the war here" Haken said. "So he had his own face put on the wall? Talk about self promotion..." Kaguya said. "We have more important things to discuss than that in any case" Suzuka said. We all then turned seeing the Cross Gate electricuting like crazy. "Whats wrong with the Cross Gate?" I asked. "Well as you can see it is unstable right now" Haken said. "Is there something we have to do before we can use this gate to get to your world?" Reiji asked. "Who knows? It depends on how the gates feeling at the time. Its been uncooperative for a while though" Haken said. "What is causing this instability?" Aschen asked. "One possibility is that something with a powerful energy field passed through the Gate and disrupted it" Haken said. "Well even if we do find out whats doing it theres no point if we cant use it to get out of here" Xiaomu said sadly. "Crap...so we're stuck with no way out?" I asked sadly.

"Hmm why dont we start asking around town?" Kaguya asked. "You make it sound so simple Kaguya" I said rolling my eyes. "Your right but...I still think its a great idea anyways. It looks like we need to head straight to the top for this one" Haken said. "The top? You mean we have to talk to the king?" Xiaomu asked. "Bulls eye Foxy" Haken said. "Enough with the nicknames already!" I said. "Sorry Fox Babe" Haken said smirking. "Dont test me..." I said. "Is the king here kind enough to meet common people like us?" Reiji asked. "Common? Have you all forgotten that im a celebrity? Not to mention we got two princesses with us! Not to mention myself anyway" I said.

"Your a princess?" Haken asked surprised. "Well back when my parents and my clan were alive I was princess since they were king and queen. But since they died and my siblings and I are the last of our kind we barely hold that title anyway" I said. "I see...well anyway the king here is an acquaintance of the Vice Chief on my ship. They used to get into all kinds of crazy stuff back in the day" Haken said. "Wait...Lee's the tiger man who wanted to eat me right? Is the guy we're trying to meet going to..." Kaguya began. "Remember he's a wolf" Aschen said.

"Unfortunantely for you the king seems to be out right now" A voice said. We all turned back seeing a yellowed skinned cat like man in a bra top with a jacket and white pants and egyptian jewelry. "Who are you?" Suzuka asked. "A cat man?" I asked confused. "Southern Elfetale is the land of the were people. Nothing unusual here" Haken said. "Heehee sorry to interrupt your conversation" The cat man said. "So..who are you?" Reiji asked. "Meee? Oh! My name's Katze Kotolnos! You can call me Katze Studly Boy" Katze said. "Heh heh...He called you 'boy' boy!" I said nudging Reiji. "Dont call me 'boy' ...Haken I'll let you handle this one" Reiji said. He then walked off to the side. I giggled as I sucked on a piece of licorice.

"Reiji! Hey! Wow...he really doesnt want to deal with this" Haken said. "Heh heh...nope!" I said chuckling. "So Mr. Katze...or is it Miss Katze?" Haken asked. "Ooh either is good! I'll answer to anything" Katze said. "Wait so your bi or something? Not that I have a problem with bi or trans" I said. "Forget that! Pick one!" Aschen said. "Um...before things get out of hand we have questions we'd like to ask" Kaguya said. "So uh...Mister?" Haken asked. "Yeeeeeeessssssss?" Katze asked. I giggled to myself at his weirdness. "You were saying that Rubor isnt here?" Haken asked. "Thats right. The two of us know each other very well...Hee hee!" Katze said. "HOW well?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Xiaomu giggled at that. "Stop that both of you!" Aschen said.

"The king must be really friendly then!" Kaguya said happily. "No Kaguya he means..." Suzuka began. "Oh just forget it Suzuka she will never get it!" I said. "Have you been living under a rock your entire life?" Xiaomu asked. "Thats enough from the peanut gallery!" Reiji said. "OH! Look whos back!" I said slightly surprised. "Ok Mystery Catman. Might as well ask you since Rubor isnt here! We want to know when the Cross Gate outsides going to be usable. Would you know since your from here?" Haken asked. "Hee! Sorry! I dont live around here either! I dont know" Katze said. "Well where are you from?" I asked. "Guessing by his clothing I would say he's from Dunopoliz the country in the western desert" Aschen said. "Oh your so right Mechabuki!" Katze said. "I'd heard that things were getting out of hand over here so I came to ask Rubor about it" Katze said. "It seems that some people are going after those mysterioys artifacts that Dorothy has been researching too" "Dorothy? Is that the bomber girl Haken was talking about?" Kaguya asked. "Right. So shes doing research on something?" Haken asked.

"Well its just a rumor but...shes supposedly trying to find a way to destroy the Mild Keil crystals" Katze said. "Break the Kusabi shi?!" Suzuka asked shocked. "That'd be great...if that was true" Reiji said. "Must you always jump to conclusions Reiji?" I asked. He ignored me. "Do you have any proof?" "I told you! Its a rumor!" Katze said in a sing song voice. I did my best not to laugh. "But if it isnt true. I dont see why theres suddenly so much going on over at Dorothy's Castle...especially the Orchestral Army" Katze said.

"Oh? That organization that Haken thought we were a part of when he beat poor little me up?" Xiaomu asked. "Dont remind me!" I said rolling my eyes. "Ive heard that they already broke into her castle and this isnt a rumor! Its NEWS!" Katze said. "They also said that bandit brought back some amazing treasure from Lost Herencia. And that treasure is what they say is causing the Cross Gate to be unstable" "You certainly one well informed cat. I wonder how much of what your telling us is the truth" Haken said. "Still that wreck of a battleship is always being raided by that bandit for artifacts from the transporter..." "There was the other karakuri girl too" Kaguya said. "The transport machine mysteriously activating on the ship...the reason for the Mild Keil stones being there... it may have something to do with Dorothy's recent activities" Aschen said.

Thats when Koma appeared. "Hello hello peoples! Here I come to make your day brighter!" Koma said happily. "Hm? I thought you were waiting for us back at Espina Castle" Reiji said. "What are you doing here Koma?" Suzuka asked. "Now that Ziegel Road is open i'll be everywhere my customers need me!" Koma said happily. "I'll be opening a new branch of Caterwaul here too!" "Of course if you want to bop on over to Espina Castle let me know and i'll be there for your money! And you..." "Gee you sound so concerned..." Haken said. "Oh hellooo cutie! Do you fine looking folks know each other?" Katze asked. "Oh yes! Kitsuna Kardashian and her friends are my loyal customers!" Koma said happily. "AKA 'suckers who'll buy stuff at my fantasic prices'" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ok lets get ONE thing straight. I am NOT a sucker!" I said to her sternly. Koma looked a little scared. "Easy now Stripper Fox" Aschen said.

"Well we can stock up on things now..we've got places to be and people to see" Haken said. "We're off to Esmeralda Fortress! Dororthy's HQ" "Are you done with me then? Am I to be discarded like a wet tissue?" Katze asked. "Yes. Thanks for your help!" Reiji said. "Oh no problem boy! Id like the chance to help you guys out more...how about it?" Katze asked weirdly. "Um..." I said nervously. "Reiji Kitsuna! Run!" Xiaomu cried. "Theres no where to run..but we dont need any more help thanks" Reiji said. "Hee hee ok ciao!" Katze said.

He then left. I began to burst our laughing and everybody looks at me crazy. "Why are you laughing?" Reiji asked. "Yeah really? I'd like to laugh too" Haken said. "Nothing its just...THAT GUYS WEIRD!" I laugh. "You got that right..." Xiaomu said. "Well that was one tiring conversation. Is everyone from the desert like that?" Suzuka asked. "Who know? Well we dont have anything more to do here so..." Haken said. "Well im not up for actually seeing Dorothy but we dont have any other options" "Whatever! I'd like to do some shopping!" I said.

We went to Koma's store and I bought a HP Drink, some Mochi Balls a Witch's Apple and some licorice. We then went to the Cazadora Inn and relaxed and then set off to find Dorothy's Castle.

R&R! Hope you guys liked it! And dont worry after this story I will do Project X Zone!


End file.
